


Поговорим о погоде

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Однажды они снова поговорят о погоде.
Relationships: Michael Garibaldi & John Sheridan
Kudos: 20





	Поговорим о погоде

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать сонгфиком на вавилонскую песню «Шеридан — Гарибальди».

В прошлом году зима пришла поздно: только под Рождество в Нью-Йорке наконец-то выпал снег. Майкл никогда не интересовался подобной ерундой — когда вся твоя жизнь проходит в космосе, в колониях и на аванпостах, с течением времени вообще начинаешь забывать о том, что в мире существуют такие явления, как снег и дождь. Но краплеными картами следует играть добросовестно. Надо поговорить о погоде — что ж, поговорим о том, что действительно происходит где-то там, за миллион парсеков от «Вавилона 5».

Майкл отчетливо помнил тот прошлогодний «разговор о погоде» накануне отлета Шеридана на За’Ха’Дум. Он не вслушивался в слова тогда и не перебирал в памяти жесты после — просто так получилось. Он не прощался, хотя и нельзя сказать, чтобы верил — просто доверился. Как его и просили. Возможно, тогда он просто подвернулся Шеридану под руку, но чаще Майклу казалось, что выбор был сделан осознанно. Иванова справилась бы с компьютерными блокировками вряд ли хуже — ну, может, чуть-чуть хуже, — но она не смогла бы отпустить. В конце концов, все сводилось именно к этому — к вере. Не в чудо, а в то, что человек, который собрался в логово тысячи драконов, знает даже не то, что он делает, а то, чего хочет. Странно: они начинали со взаимного недоверия — и какие бы красивые слова Шеридан ни говорил тогда, только-только оказавшись на «Вавилоне 5», недоверие это было взаимным, — в атмосфере паранойи, любовно взращиваемой президентом Кларком, и дошли до этого рубежа, на котором вручаешь кому-то душу — вот мое решение и моя дорога, пойми и не пытайся останавливать — и даже не веришь, а знаешь: тебя поймут правильно.

Вот только потом все рухнуло.

Майкл, удивляясь сам себе, отчего-то задавался дурацким вопросом: какой была погода в этом ноябре в Женеве, когда Шеридан связался с Марсом и то ли предложил, то ли попросил его приехать на «Вавилон 5». Возможно, мозг просто цеплялся за что-то простое и понятное: никому не нужные и не важные рождественские снегопады и ноябрьские дожди по прихотливой игре сознания превратились в символ того нужного и важного, — но слишком большого, чтобы дать этому название, — что было потеряно за последний год. Майкл гнал от себя мысль о том, что это «что-то» потеряно безвозвратно. 

Дверной звонок застал его врасплох. После вчерашнего торжественного приветствия «первой пары Межзвездного Альянса» на «Вавилоне 5» в такую рань не спали, должно быть, только техники и дежурные.

— Войдите. 

Увидев Шеридана, Майкл почти не удивился, хотя в первый момент не понял, почему. Уж кому-кому, а молодожену точно не полагалось подниматься раньше полудня.

— Я решил, если гора не идет к Магомету… — как-то очень знакомо усмехнулся Шеридан.

Тренированное профессиональное сознание отреагировало на ощущение дежа вю почти мгновенно. А заодно Майкл понял, почему же все-таки не удивился: такое уже было.

— Я думал, Магомет в гареме, — неловко пошутил он. Дурацкие ничего не значащие шутки давались ему легко — вот с откровенностью было хуже. С откровенностью, и с острым чувством неловкости, теперь, после всего, накатывающим каждый раз, когда они с Шериданом оставались одни. Такое случалось пару раз на Марсе, перед последним боем с силами Кларка. Тогда у них в распоряжении была куча деловых вопросов для обсуждения, но даже это не помогало: слишком плотной пеленой висело в воздухе невысказанное. Нет, они, конечно, поговорили — торопливый пересказ истории с Бестером, исключительно простыми предложениями: так душила Майкла ярость при одном только воспоминании. Но то эфемерное нечто, которое при всем желании никак не получалось облечь в слова, все равно давило на грудную клетку и электризовало окружающее пространство.

— Взаимно, — отпарировал Шеридан. — И, кстати, раз уж зашла речь. Ты… задержишься? 

Майкл резко вскинул голову. Память уже вопила в голос: это было-было-было! Почти три года назад — немного другие слова, но те же интонации и почти та же уверенность в тогда еще незнакомом голосе. 

— Не знаю. Возможно.

— Я тебя не тороплю. Хотя, не скрою, сейчас, особенно в первый год, мне будет нужен человек с твоими навыками. И мне нужен человек, которому я могу доверять…

— Во главе службы безопасности? — перебил, не выдержав, Майкл. — Джон, какого дьявола? — Поймав вопросительный взгляд, он быстро пояснил: — Три года назад, наша первая, ну хорошо, вторая встреча. На этом самом месте.

— О? О… Да, в самом деле. Я и забыл, — Шеридан на секунду прикрыл глаза, словно ему была нужна пара секунд, чтобы сформулировать мысль — что вообще было ему не свойственно. — Но давай оставим прошлое в прошлом. 

Майкл усмехнулся. Странно, но — не столько от этой фразы, сколько от фантасмагоричного, абсурдного дежа вю — давление на грудную клетку ослабло, впервые за последний месяц. Как там говорит Г’Кар? Поскольку пространство и время искривлены, бесконечность рано или поздно закончится там, где она началась. Случайность, сознательный расчет или просто подсознание, — но они в каком-то смысле и в самом деле пришли туда, откуда начали. 

Да — все действительно рухнуло. И, вероятно, все-таки окончательно. 

Но, пока они живы, у них есть возможность выстроить свой мир заново. 

И однажды… Однажды они снова поговорят о погоде.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
